


Don't Make Me Say It

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Guillermo: *listening to "Vampires" by Godsmack*Nandor: Whatcha listening to?Guillermo: UM... I don't know how to tell you this...
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless
Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049522
Kudos: 9





	Don't Make Me Say It

~ Don't Make Me Say It ~

Sometimes Guillermo's persisting obsession with all things vampire-related got him into some awkward situations now that he was living in an actual vampire residence... such as when he happened to be listening to a certain Godsmack song while he was dusting the library, and his master chose that moment to walk in.

"What are you listening to?"

"Um. It's a song about vampires. It's called 'Vampires'."

"Who's it by?"

"I... can't say."

"You don't know who it's by?"

"I do know, but I can't _say_."

"Why not? You don't know how to pronounce it? Can you write it down so I can see it?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, either, but okay..."

Guillermo wrote the band's name down on a piece of paper and handed it to Nandor.

Upon reading the name of the band, Nandor's face twisted in an expression of greatly exaggerated disgust.

"You can see why I didn't want to say it."

~end~


End file.
